jrs_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans Ebb
Humans from Ebb trace their histories back to 5 different kingdoms of antiquity, the Ebbians, the Ageans, the Weyalic, the Bengor, and the Selekor. Human society is a strange amalgam of nostalgia and futurism, being enamored of past glories and wistfully remembered “golden ages,” yet at the same time quick to discard tradition and history and strike off into new ventures. Relics of the past are kept as prized antiques and museum pieces, as humans love to collect things—not only inanimate relics but also living creatures—to display for their amusement or to serve by their side. Other races suggest this behavior is due to a deep-rooted urge to dominate and assert power in the human psyche, an urge to take, till, or tame the wild things and places of the world. Those with a more charitable view believe humans are simply collectors of experiences, and the things they take and keep, whether living, dead, or never alive, are just tokens to remind themselves of the places they have gone, the things they have seen, and the deeds they have accomplished. Their present and future value is just a bonus; their real value is as an ongoing reminder of the inevitable progress of humanity. Basic Human Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Size: Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size.Base Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want Heritage Traits Ebbian humans value versatility and adaptability, they are widely regarded as being master jacks of all trades. Hailing from the heartland of the current kingdom of Ebb, and historically the majority of High Kings have been of Ebbian blood. They have been the glue that holds the kingdom together, and legends tell the ones that brought together all of the mortal races during the War of Souls. Bonus Feat: Ebbians select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Ebbians gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Agean humans make their homes on the shore of the Inland Sea, traveling its currents and the many rivers that feed into it. Agean humans are not native to the land of Ebb but have been members of the Council of Kings since the founding of the Kingdom. They have contacts in many different lands, and have an eye for trade. The Agean make the finest sailors in the Kingdom. Child of the Sea: Agean gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks as well as on Profession (sailor) and Wisdom checks to pilot a sea vessel. They also have an innate sense of direction and can never get lost at sea. Wayfarer: The Ageans maintain the largest trade networks, putting them in contact with a huge number of cultures. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks to avoid becoming lost, Knowledge (geography) checks, and Knowledge (local) checks. Whenever these humans gain a rank in Linguistics, they learn two languages rather than one. Weyalic humans are quiet and mysterious. Hailing from the shaded lands of the ancient Weymouth Forest, its whispered that the Weyalic are the descendants of humans and the fae. They harvest the finest timbers in the kingdom, but year after year the forest only grows thicker. However this is happening only those of noble birth know, and they do not speak of it to anyone not of the forest. It is worth noting that Weyalic are the only known humans to return from exploring the Alenian Forest to the south of the Inland Sea. Heart of the Fey You gain low-light vision, gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex and Will saves, and treat Knowledge (nature) and Perception as class skills. Heart of the Wilderness: Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. Bengor humans are strong and and loyal. Skilled craftsmen and fierce combatants, the Bengor have always formed the backbone of human armies. Boorish and lacking social graces, Bengor have learned much from their dwarven neighbors about crafting and fighting. While not able to match the craftsmanship of the dwarves, they produce comparable items much quicker, and it shows in their regiments. Industrious: Bengor gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks and checks with their choice of one Craft or Profession skill. Military Tradition: Bengor gain proficiency with the Heavy Pick and the Great Axe. Selekor humans are known as the lords of the plains. Nomads, considered only marginally civilized, the Selekor are the best scouts and messengers in Ebb. Practical and spartan, Selekor are trained from birth how to ride and care for the horses and herd beasts they depend on. High King Saleumi is the only High King to have been born of Selekor blood, she is venerated by her tribesmen as the highest of ancestor spirits. Born in the Sadle: Selekor have a natural affinity for riding and animal husbandry. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. In addition they acquire the Signature Skill feat at level 5 with either skill. Eye for Talent: Humans have great intuition for hidden potential. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character’s choice.